Sly Cooper: Romance in the Night
by SCKnight14
Summary: Sly and Carmelita remember the events that brought them together and share romance together. Rated M for some language and love scenes.


Sly Cooper: Romance in the Night

By SCKnight14

_A/N: This is my story, __Romance in the Night__. It was inspired by Boondock Jack's __Chaleur D'Hiver__. Thus, I want to thank him for the story, as I had a tough time thinking of how to write this. There are many references from events that took place in the games and the first Sly Cooper comic book. I will warn you, however, there are some strong languages and slightly detailed 'ahem' love scenes between Sly and Carmelita. Please read at your own risk, and only if you are of legal age. This is my first mature fanfic, and I'm not sure it's good._

_Disclaimer: All original characters and places are the copyrighted property of SCKnight14. Sly Cooper, the game series, Carmelita Fox, the Cooper Gang, and all other characters are the copyrighted property of Sucker Punch. This is a fanfiction work and was written for enjoyment. Once more, all original characters and places are the copyrighted property of SCKnight14. Sly Cooper, the game series, Carmelita Fox, the Cooper Gang, and all other characters are the copyrighted property of Sucker Punch. _

It was winter in Paris, France. The Eiffel Tower stood above the wintry landscape of the French city like a silent iron giant as the brilliant full moon outlined it like a massive nighttime spotlight. Snowflakes floated slowly to the streets and houses as if dancing in the wind. Such a setting would be praised by the most talented and gifted of painters. The wind blew through the snow-covered streets and houses, whistling slightly, causing a nearby tree's bare branches to scratch a certain apartment belonging to a certain Interpol Inspector.

Carmelita Montoya Fox shivered under the blankets of her bed. The French winter was just as cold as the time she was in Nunavut, Canada, tracking down a certain thief and eluding her own fellow officers. She slowly rose to a sitting position while looking out to her balcony. The moon created a lovely sight, as if Mother Nature had created the wintry nighttime masterpiece just for her. Despite the cold and her shivering, the voluptuous vixen stepped out of bed as she wrapped a blanket around her naked reddish-brown body. She made her way to the balcony's sliding glass door and looked out at the snow-covered landscape beneath her apartment. Carmelita remembered when the streets were filled with sounds of police sirens blaring like a thousand banshees and the flashing red and blue lights lighting up the night. She could hear the screeching tires as many police cruisers chased after a van racing through the streets, while she dashed across the rooftops, her shock pistol ready for action. All that because of one certain raccoon named Sly Cooper.

She smirked at the memories of pursuing him around the world. The damned Ringtail evaded her more times than she could count, but he always made it up to her by either helping her catch a more dangerous criminal or trying to woo her with his loving allure. It was so different from how the male officers treated her. Sly treated her like a friend, not as some toy to be chased after. Carmelita sighed as she recalled all those features and characteristics about him: his broad shoulders and acrobatic body, his cocky strut when he walked, his deep yet calming affectionate voice when he flirted with her, his mischievous smile would always enchant her heart, and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes seemed to mesmerize her. Then, the painful thought entered her mind.

It always pained and haunted her at how very close Sly was lost to her forever. Her mind summoned up that moment a couple of months ago, back on Kaine Island…

Dr. M screamed at Sly. "Please! Keep your touchy-feely rhetoric to yourself. I can't stomach it! You Coopers are a bunch of dirty, attention-grubbing thieves! All of you, thieves!"

Carmelita crashed through a window that led into the Inner Sanctum of the Cooper Vault. Carmelita paid no attention to the mountains upon mountains of gold, gems, and treasures that the Cooper Clan had accumulated over the centuries, although it did make her growl at the though of so many crimes that had never been brought to justice. She landed on the platform where Dr. M and Sly were. She pointed her shock pistol at them. "Hold it right there. Both of you thieves are going to jail!"

Sly smiled at her with his cunning and lovingly grin as he replied, "Nice to see you gorgeous."

Carmelita grinned back, and said, "You too."

Dr. M snorted at them both and laughed. "Ah, a love interest; I might be beaten, but I'll make you suffer!"

Sly screamed in defiance at Dr. M's objective, "Not her!"

Sly dove in front of the mad mandrill scientist's laser blast that was meant for Carmelita. Carmelita gasped in shock as the blast sent Sly flying onto another platform near the window she had come through; he slammed against the wall with a painful moan as his body fell to the platform. He did not move.

Carmelita screamed with furious rage as she snarled and growled at the mandrill. She saw red as she howled with rivers of tears running down her face, "No one hurts my criminal!" Carmelita let loose her shock pistol at the mad scientist, hitting him again.

Dr. M mocked her, "What's wrong, sweetie? Did I kill your loser-boyfriend? That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you! After that, all of the Cooper family's treasures shall be mine! You hear me, mine!"

Carmelita howled in rage. _"All of this for greed! He killed my…my Sly for treasure!"_ Carmelita's determination and anguish fueled her attacks as she blasted countless shots at the greedy insane mandrill. Dr. M's robotic machine exploded, sending him tumbling to the ground. Carmelita patted in anger as she swiftly kicked Dr. M in between the legs, causing him to moan in pain. "I should kill you, but I'm not a criminal. As an officer of the law, I get better satisfaction knowing that criminals have failed." Dr. M snarled at her. Carmelita turned from him and jumped to the platform where Sly laid. Sly started slowly and painfully to get up from the dusty ground.

"Oh, what happened," he asked.

"Sly?"

"Where are we? What is this place," he asked as if in a daze.

Carmelita's face began to show worry. "Sly? Can you remember anything," she asked as her pointed ears flattened against her head in great concern.

"No. Who're you? You look familiar."

"I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."

"And who am I?"  
" You…you're my partner, Constable Cooper," she answered. _"He has amnesia! I can't tell him he was a thief; he'll just get hurt again."_

"Well, partner, we'd better get out of here…the ceiling's gonna go. We haven't got much time."

"Let's go," Carmelita said as she helped him on his feet and carried him out of the collapsing Cooper Vault.

Carmelita sighed. She had been tempted greatly to arrest him, but her heart wouldn't let her. Dr. M, despite his vile evil, had shown her the truth: Carmelita Fox was in love with Sly Cooper. If she arrested Sly, she might never see him again. Carmelita wasn't sure if Sly truly had amnesia, but she didn't really care. All she knew was that she loved him. The only thing she could think of at that moment was to tell him that they were partners, working for Interpol.

When she returned to headquarters in Paris with Cooper, Chief Barkley nearly hit the roof. The vixen officer had never seen him so angry, well, except for that time involving the Diva Diamond. The Chief wasn't the only person who was angry. Her father, Fidel Fox, had found out. Of course, her father's anger was nowhere near that of Barkley's anger; although, Fidel was one of the few people who could stand up to Barkley's temper tantrums. It took hours for Carmelita to persuade Chief Barkley to talk to the Interpol commission board about recruiting Sly. She had to drill the importance and value that the raccoon's skills, abilities, and talents could be against crime into the fat badger's head. She remembered him smoking his cigar after she nearly screamed at him of letting Cooper join Interpol. She remembered his exact words, "I'll see what I can do." There were already rumors circulating Interpol that Carmelita and Sly had been in love with each other for years, playing a passionate game of Cops and Robbers between the bed sheets.

Ironically, Carmelita's father was the one to see that Sly became a member of Interpol. Carmelita had learned that her family had chased after the Cooper family for years. Somehow, Fidel felt that it was his way of remembering Connor Cooper, Sly's father, who was brutally murdered by Clockwerk. To make a long story short, Cooper had been accepted after almost an entire month of procedures and protocol as the commission board reviewed the matter repeatedly. It was like torture to her, fearing that they would not only reject Cooper into Interpol, but also throw him into prison at the same time. It was a lot easier persuading her father to let Sly live with her than it was persuading Chief Barkley.

Carmelita smiled as she remembered their first job together, going after the Iago gang in Wales, who were working for a recently escaped Sir Raleigh Frog. It was so much fun working beside the man she had chased after for so long. They made an excellent team. Then, more rumors appeared, but Carmelita didn't care about them anymore. All she cared about was enjoying her job with her new partner, friend, and lover. The last thought caused her to think. _"We haven't even slept with each other yet,"_ she remembered. She chuckled at still being a virgin. She wondered if Sly was also a virgin.

As if summoned, two gray-furred arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist. Feather-soft kisses were felt on the back of her neck, causing her to slightly moan and sigh as Sly rubbed his hands on her chest.

"You'll catch a cold like this," he told her softly as he slowly stroked her stomach's soft fur. He began to nuzzle her neck, making cooing sounds. She smiled and rubbed her hand against his cheek. "I was going to say the same thing about you. Sleeping on my couch must be murder to your back."

Sly barked a laugh. "Tell me about it." Turning around, Carmelita wrapped her own arms around the raccoon, feeling his warmth radiating between the two. She softly and slowly brought his muzzle towards her and kissed him deeply on the lips. This was something she had wanted to do for a long time, since the ten-second head start at the Krack-Karov Volcano in Russia. In a way, this was her payback.

The two officers' tongues began to wrestle in a passionate battle for domination as the two moaned as they embraced each other. Breaking the kiss, Sly smiled. "It would seem that my vixen is trying to entice me to her bed."

Carmelita grinned, "Well, you do bring these things out of me, _mi amor_." She began to twist one of her blue curls in her finger. "Let me ask you something," she asked.

"Go ahead my sweet," Sly replied, as he was curious to her query.

"Do you want to make…make love with me tonight," she asked blushing as her cheeks turned red.

Sly blinked in surprise, his own cheeks turning red. "Umm…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she answered, afraid that she had scared him. Then, Sly licked her cheek, causing her to shiver from his touch.

"It's alright, Carmelita. I…I'll do it…for you," he responded. Sly lead her back to bed as she took his hand. She then realized that he was completely nude. She saw his entire unclothed charming body. They both got into bed. Underneath the blankets and covers, Sly crawled over her. Sly began to kiss her neck and face, sending waves of pleasure through the vixen. Sly was reluctant to do this, as he had never slept with another woman. He knew that this was their first time of having sex. Carmelita looked at his face and saw his doubt. "It's okay, just take me. We'll both probably enjoy it," she said in an attempt to alleviate his worries. Sly nodded.

His cock was already hard and starting to leak pre. Carmelita then wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, Sly slowly entered her tail hole. Carmelita yelped in pain. Sly stopped as fear covered his face, scared that he was hurting her. Carmelita kissed him on the cheek to let him know that she was okay. Sly then continued. "You're so tight," he groaned as he continued to enter her with his member. Carmelita nodded, as she patted. Finally, Sly had fully entered her. He waited to let her get used to him being in her. Then, Sly slowly pulled back, causing Carmelita to growl softly. The raccoon then entered back into the fox. He started pushing in and pulling out until he had built up a rhythm of fucking her. Carmelita's pain subsided into pleasure. "Yes, oh, yes," she told her lover, "Make me yours." Sly patted as he pounded her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. As Sly continued to mate her, they kissed, moaning and groaning as their passion grew.

Then, the sexy vixen tilted her head back, moaning and yipping as she was fucked by her handsome Ringtail. Sly patted as she too patted from the lovemaking. Suddenly, he growled as he released inside her. He laid down on her, embracing his sweetheart. Carmelita began to rub her foot up and down his leg, causing him to moan in pleasure. Next, she began to nibble playfully on his pointed ear. Sly turned both her and him so she was now on top and he was on the bottom. Sly licked her face, cooing her as she nuzzled his neck. Sly looked up at the ceiling as he rubbed her back. Sly couldn't believe it, despite the fact that it did happened. He was with Carmelita. He remembered that day on Kaine Island as if it was yesterday…

Sly was in the grips of one of Dr. M's mutated freaks with the mad scientist strapped into the monster's chest. Pain ripped through him as the mutant began to slowly crush him. Sly faintly heard his friends, Bentley and Murray, telling him to hold on, that they would save him. Sly knew this was the end. All he could think about was Carmelita, the beautiful vixen who had chased after him across the globe for years. _"I was such a coward to her."_ Sly, from having seen Bentley and Penelope together, knew that life was more about fame, wealth, and fun. It was about being with the person you loved. The raccoon wished he had told Carmelita how he really felt about her. "Carmelita…I'm sorry," Sly groaned as he struggled to keep the freak's hand from squeezing him to death. "I'm so sorry…" Sly coughed up blood as he thought he heard a rib pop. Sly began to cry. Tears flowed down his face. "I…love…you…Carmelita…I wish I could have…told you…I—" Sly began to violently cough up blood as his strength was beginning to fade quickly. Dr. M grinned menacingly. Then, suddenly, a miracle happened. A miracle named Inspector Carmelita Fox. Wielding a shock pistol, she fought to save him. Sly faintly whispered as he fell into unconsciousness, "Thank…you…Carmelita…"

Then, inside the Inner Sanctum of the Cooper Vault, having just weakened the greedy and deranged mandrill, Carmelita had blasted into the Vault. Laughing with vile malice, Dr. M aimed and fired at Carmelita. Sly screamed in terror and rage, "Not her!" He rushed to her and shielded the vixen from the blast. He was sent flying into a wall, and he fell onto another platform. He watched as Carmelita defeated Dr. M. Sly knew what he had to do…

Sly sighed. He felt guilty lying to Carmelita, but deep down he knew that she didn't really believe that he had amnesia. He had learned that her father, Fidel Fox, was once an officer for Interpol, chasing after his father, Connor Cooper, and that the two considered each other as friendly rivals. It must have been difficult for Fidel to outlive his rival.

Sly's plan to be with Carmelita had worked, but it had a price. Sly missed his friends deeply.

There were times when Sly got up in the morning, expecting to smell Murray cooking breakfast and to see Bentley busy at his computer, preparing plans for another heist. Then, Bentley would scold Sly for sleeping late, costing them valuable time. Sly smiled. Sly recalled all of the good and bad times the three of them had had. He remembered when Murray had gotten them out of a jam when Sly and Bentley were almost caught by a ruthless hit man hired by mobster who the Cooper Gang had helped put the mob boss behind bars. For much of his life, Sly had been with Bentley and Murray through many trials, heists, and challenges. It was a difficult choice: stay with his friends or be with the woman he loved. Sly also wondered what his father would have said. Would Connor Cooper have been proud or disappointed in his son? Sly had given up his heritage for a cop. Somehow, Sly knew that his father was probably proud of him. Connor would often tell his son that a person has to listen to and follow his heart. _"Remember son, a man who denies his heart's desires, is not a true man, nor is he a true thief. If there is one thing I have learned in my life, love is the most valuable treasure in the world, and no amount of gold, jewels, or priceless treasures could ever outdo the value of being with the ones you love."_ Those were his exact words. Sly realized that he had made the right choice, but still it was a difficult one to have made.

Carmelita looked at him and kissed his neck. "What's wrong, _mi amor_?"

Sly smiled and answered, "Nothing's wrong, my Carmelita." They kissed again. Sly gently rolled over again, returning them to their original positions. "Ready for round two," he whispered into her ear.

"Let's make it interesting, first," she replied. She gently pushed him off her and got on her stomach. She motioned her love with her tail. Sly blushed. Sly entered her again. This time, there was very little pain, only pleasure. Sly pounded Carmelita as she softly moaned. "Harder, faster, Sly," she muttered, "Go harder and faster!" Sly grinned and did as he was told. They were soon patting, groaning, and cooing. They were making love in rhythm with each other. When Sly pushed into her, she would push back. Finally, Sly released himself into her once more. He slowly pulled out of her and rested beside her. They both patted for breath. "That was amazing," Carmelita said out of breath.

"I agree. I guess a round three is out of the question," he jokingly said.

Carmelita chuckled. They both pulled each other closer as they kissed and stroked one another. They were both tired. "Hmm…As much as I would enjoy a round three, we have some work in the morning," Carmelita reminded him. Cooper moaned in disgust.

"Do we have to," he moaned playfully. She gave him a soft and gentle love bite on the shoulder, and he did the same; neither bite drew blood.

They embraced, the warmth from their bodies and their love for one another shielding themselves from the winter cold. Carmelita rested her head on Sly's neck, and said, "I love you, Sly."

"I love you, too, Carmelita," Sly answered. In no time, the two lovers were sound asleep, dreaming of the wonderful future they would have together.

_A/N: Oh, boy, for my first mature-rated fanfic, this wasn't that good. I'm tempted not to write anymore mature-rated fanfics. I'm not that good at writing stuff like that. Please review and remember no flames!_


End file.
